


Free Space (In My Heart, For You)

by BlueshiftOfDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshiftOfDeath/pseuds/BlueshiftOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi pays his roommate a visit at his workplace-- little does he know this one day will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Space (In My Heart, For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songtofly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songtofly/gifts), [hanzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzawa/gifts).



> This is not a serious fic, I just wanted to see if I could write something that fit all the squares in this http://imgur.com/a/TOJKT bingo board into one fic that was as short as possible. Also I've never read an iwaoi fic in my life (with the exception of one of my friends's) so please don't think I'm making fun of anyone; I'm working off pure yaoi instinct.

The door-chimes jingled pleasantly, which contrasted pretty heavily with the door ripping off its hinges.

“DON’T OVERWORK YOURSELF, DUMBASS!”

“…Iwa-chan…!!!” Oikawa pouted through his smexy waiter outfit, “You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that! And that’s the third door you’ve broken this week!”

Iwaizumi stepped off the door.

“I’ll fix it later.”

“Ahaha, I know! You always manage…” Oikawa trailed off, taking in Iwaizumi’s 35.5 cm circumference biceps. There wasn’t much that Oikawa’s eyes, the irises of which were the color of a freshly made espresso, could miss.

 So of course it was only a matter of time until he noticed the blood seeping through Iwaizumi’s suit.

“Your knee—” he breathed, all humor ripped out of his voice.

“You noticed, huh?” Iwaizumi grinned through the pain. “I think I shattered it when I broke through the door.”

“We need to get you to the hospital—”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine!” Oikawa trembled. “I’m bringing you to the hospital.”

“Oh my gosh, what’s going on here??” Yachi gaped from the prep room doorway, almost dropping her tray. She carefully put it down before rushing over.

 

“This looks bad,” she grimaced at the injury, her face pale. “My parents were doctors, so I’ve seen a lot of leg injuries. See how the leg bends forward below the knee? That’s not good.”

Oikawa’s cinnamon eyes narrowed at Yachi’s fingers rolling up the now blood-soaked pant leg, her thumb harrowingly close to Iwaizumi’s flawless skin. The sickening crack of Iwaizumi’s leg snapping back into place seemed like nothing compared to the breaking of his own heart when Yachi gripped Iwaizumi’s sculpted calf, bandaging the injury.

“That should stop the bleeding for now, but we need to get him to the hospital. I’ll call an ambulance.”

Oikawa stood up. “They’ll be too slow. I’ll take him.”

In a single scoop, Oikawa lifted Iwaizumi up into his arms, bridal style, and deposited him onto a nearby serving cart.

“What are you— don’t do this, Shittykawa, I’m warning you!”

But they were already out the door, the cart bounding noisily down the street.

 

Hanamaki took a sip of his coffee.

“How long until they make out, d’ya think?”

Matsukawa also took a sip of his coffee.

(A sip of Hanamaki’s coffee.)

(They share one coffee— it’s their tradition.)

“Not long. But! Longer than until _we_ make out.”

“That’s true.”

They made out spectacularly.

  

* * *

 

_hows the injury iwachan ^o^ ;) :3_

Iwaizumi sighed from his hospital bed. Honestly, he didn’t expect to have cut off so many nerves. But his new bionic leg was pretty cool, and completely covered by his company’s insurance. So he didn’t have any complaints, really. Being a businessman had its perks.

_its fine now dont worry about it_

He sighed again. Oikawa’s shift at the café wouldn’t end for another hour, and he didn’t want to interrupt his work by constantly texting him. Straight people were easily distracted. Plus, over text he couldn’t admire Oikawa’s perfect features, or hear his annoyingly perfect voice, or gaze into his perfect, coffee-colored eyes.

Christmas was ruined.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa looked at his phone. A reply from Iwa-chan.

_its fine now dont worry about it_

He felt relief surge through him, and dried his syrup-colored eyes before going back to drilling the door hinges back on. _Thank god._

He and Iwa-chan went way back. They’d been roommates as first years in university, and even after graduation never bothered setting up a new arrangement. The economy was in shambles, and besides, Oikawa liked having company.

 

That’s what he told everyone else, anyway.

 

The economy _was_ in shambles, don’t get him wrong. But more important was his secret crush. That’s right— he loved Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Thinking about Iwaizumi-san again?” Sugawara interrupted, looking up from his coffee.

“No,” said Oikawa. He put down the drill, and nodded at the fixed door.

“Okay,” said Sugawara, the preceding _yes you are but sure_ left unspoken. “You know you could always just… ask him out?”

“And lose my second-best friend? I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Listen. I know you’re convinced he’s straight—”

“—like eighty percent of the population—”

“—but it’s worth a shot. You know Iwaizumi-san isn’t the type to hold a person’s feelings against them.”

 

Oikawa sunk into the chair next to Sugawara.

“Suga-chan, trust me. I want to believe,” he referenced the hit alien show _X-Files_ , as was his and Suga-chan’s thing, “but I’m not ready for another heart-break. Not after…” his throat closed up, remembering his ex-boyfriend Ushijima. This was the fifth Christmas since his untimely death. 

Sugawara smiled sympathetically.

“I know it’s hard. But you have to move on.”

Oikawa shut his roasted-chestnut eyes. Sugawara was right, as usual. But also as usual, it was advice easier said than done.

 

“Still no customers, huh? I mean, besides Sugawara-san, of course!” Yachi took a seat next to Oikawa and Sugawara. “It’s a lot quieter here without Iwaizumi-san around.”

Oikawa’s chest tightened. Iwaizumi, as a heterosexual straight het man, would no doubt welcome the affection of a cute girl like Yachi. She probably liked him, too. Who wouldn’t like a man like Iwa-chan? Nobody, that’s who. He stood up. This was the living threat he needed to move forward.

“I just realized there are no customers because it’s Christmas and we’re supposed to be closed. So I’ll be going now,” he said, swiftly taking off his uniform. “See you tomorrow, Yachi-san! And… thank you, Suga-chan!” He winked even as his hands quivered, and then sprinted out into the street.

 

“Wow,” said Yachi. “I can’t believe I forgot it’s Christmas! I need to get ready for my date!”

Sugawara laughed. “Here, let me help you close up shop. Wouldn’t want to keep Kiyoko-san waiting.”

He looked at Oikawa’s disappearing figure. _May the force be with you, Oikawa._ His eyes twinkled. _Not that you’ll need it._

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi was waiting in the hospital courtyard when Oikawa arrived.

“Sugawara told me you’d be here,” he said.

 _Of course he did,_ thought Oikawa. “Iwa-chan… this will probably seem weird to you, coming from another guy……… but I like you. I always have.”

Iwaizumi promptly smacked him. 

“Oww— what was that for, mean Iwa-chan!”

“That was for thinking I’m straight, Shittykawa! And for thinking… that I don’t love you.” 

Oikawa’s brown hazelnut auburn eyes widened in shock.

“You… love me?” He could feel himself tearing up, as much as he tried to stop it. But that was impossible.

“You’re an ugly crier,” Iwaizumi laughed, though tears were in his own eyes.

“You’re just ugly,” said Oikawa. 

He wasn’t joking.


End file.
